Fate's game
by animedemonhuntress
Summary: when kagome dies in the final battle fate isn't done toying with her life so she ends up a pokemon and a legandary at that! how will everyones favorite miko fare on four legs instead of two. rated T to be safe.
1. New world,new life, New body

Hello my kitties animedemonhuntress here with another story so sit back relax and enjoy the show!

i do not own pokemon or inuyasha!

'thinking'

"talking"

_Flashbacks_

"_midoriko talking or Pokémon talking"_

* * *

Kagome P.O.V

* * *

'Where am I…..Who am I…..oh yeah, that's right I'm Kagome' Kagome tried to move but she couldn't, she was paralyzed and her world started to go dark. "Kagome please wake up, stay with me Kagome, KAGOME!"she heard Inuyasha screaming her name so she tried to remember why she couldn't answer him.

"_Die Naraku!"Kagome shouted as she aimed her sacred arrow at the spider hanyou, as soon as she let the arrow go Naraku screamed "if I go down I'm taking you with me little miko hahaha" and he hurled three tentacles straight at her. Inuyasha and the others were too far away to save her so she screamed as they ripped through her like paper but watching in happiness as her arrow went into Naraku's heart he turned to dust and she fell from her injuries.  
_

Kagome remembered the final battle and she let go knowing her friends were safe. "_Kagome, wake up Kagome."_ A voice whisperedto her so she opened on eye then the other as she slowly sat up.

She was in a bright meadow with colorful flowers and as soon as she made the observation Midoriko appeared infront of her "_hello child, do not rest for too long your journey is not over even though you are only a soul." _Midoriko explained. "WHAT! I thought after all this I would be able to rest in peace?" Kagome as you can probably tell was not happy.

Midoriko chuckled at Kagome's frustrated expression_ "I'm sorry my child but there is other things you must do and more people for you to aid. I will send you to another world in another time. Become stronger and wiser in your journey, I wish you the best of luck to you."_

Kagome was speechless the older miko had not even let Kagome talk but just sent her on her merry way, I mean who does that?

Midoriko leaned over, kissed her forehead and Kagome blacked out…again.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

* * *

A bright light Flashed through the sky as our three hero's ash, brock, and misty were walking through a forest. "What was that?" Misty shouted over the huge roar that was currently rocking them like an earthquake. "I don't know but whatever it was it didn't sound to happy." Brock yelled back at misty.

Once the shaking and bright lights stopped Ash decided to speak up "We should go check it out it might be a Pokémon in danger." The other's thought this through and had the same thought. "yeah your right, let's go." Brock was nervous he had never heard a sound like that, and if it was a Pokémon just how powerful was it?

* * *

Kagome P.O.V

* * *

Kagome woke up the worst way anyone could think of. Falling thousands of feet to her death not to mention instead of hands she saw giant purple paws with gold claws. Yeah not the best way to wake up, she cursed at the kami for never letting her off easy.

She twisted and turned in this new body thinking she was about to die when she landed with the grace of a cat but also loud enough to wake every sleeping animal in the forest.

Kagome sighed today was not her day first she died then she got turned into something not human then she almost died again.

She decided to try to use her new body walking first. Cat's and dog's made this look easy, she then tried to run and jump. Kagome was never a good jumper when she was human but now she could jump at least 20 feet.

Kagome was tired so she went to look for a river and found one not to long after leaving the forest. It was a nice clear blue so she looked at her reflection and gasped but it came out as more of a growl 'beautiful.' Her fur was black and purple she had a gold symbol on her head and her mane was white her purple paws and gold claws were stunning. She reminded herself of a lion but three times the size of one. Her tail was white and long and her eyes were no longer ocean blue but blood red.

Midoriko had given her a complete makeover but why an animal and one she had never seen before she didn't know.

After sometime of looking at herself she took a big gulp of water and stared at the sky, it was almost night and she needed a place to rest so she went looking for a cave but everyone she came upon had a strange animal in it. Kagome finally found an empty one or so she thought it had a two little mouse like animals that were yellow and adorable._ "P-please don't eat us we don't taste good!"_ The twin mice started to cry and Kagome couldn't take it anymore they were just too cute! She lay down beside them and started to tick their faces.

She didn't know why she did it but it felt right, like a motherly instinct to make the odd mice stop crying _"don't worry I worry I won't hurt you"_ Kagome had enough practice with Shippo because he used to cry all the time.

_"Y-you won't?"_ they started to calm down and looked absolutely exhausted_ "yes I won't now rest you look very tired."_ Reluctantly they fell asleep and Kagome did the same hugging the mice close for comfort.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

* * *

"Let's stop here for the night, I'm so tired." Ash sank to the ground while brock lit a fire and started cooking in his soup pan that he seemingly pulls from nowhere. "Pika" Pikachu agreed and feel asleep on Ashes lap. After everyone ate their fill they fell asleep and dreamed happily.

Misty, Brock, and Ash all got dressed had breakfast and headed out to find the Pokémon that caused the earthquake. Finally after what seemed like hours they came across a huge crater that only a really big Pokémon could make. "What do you think made this?" Misty looked terrified at the thought of a Pokémon with so much power. "Nothing that comes to mind but whatever did this must have been pretty mad." Pikachu hopped of Ashes shoulder and sniffed around "pika pika pi" It pointed in the direction the strange smelling Pokémon went.

* * *

Kagome P.O.V

* * *

Kagome woke up to a bright morning light and the mouse twins staring at her _"good morning, we're hungry and are going to get some food would you like to come with us?"_ she noticed that they say everything in one sentence. They made her chuckle _"sure I'll go with you."_

So the two pichu's and the miko turned Pokémon went to look for food but Kagome had a problem 'what does this body eat?' oh well I'll try different things. After going where the twins told her to Kagome had a few questions for them. _"So what are you two called?"_ the twins stared at her as if she had grown another head._ "Don't you know?"_ they climbed on her back and sat there_ "well I'm not really from around here."_ She came to a stop at a tree that had weird looking fruit on it. _"oh you're from a another region, we're the pichu brothers what are you called?"_ suddenly a name flashed in her mind she guessed that's what Midoriko wanted her name to be in this world so she didn't ask questions.

_"I am called Augarion."_The twins scampered up the tree, picked the fruit and let it fall on the ground. They ate in silence and Kagome enjoyed every last bite. _"So what kind of Pokémon are you?"_ one of the brothers asked. 'Pokémon? What's a Pokémon?' Kagome then realized from his speech he meant that she IS a Pokémon, now things made sense.

_"Maybe she's a psychic Pokémon, she looks like one." "Just because she looks like one doesn't mean she is one."_ They went on like this for 10 minutes. _"ENOUGH! I don't know what type I am!  
_

_"_

They looked at her like she grew another head again so she sighed and started to walk. _"Oh well, let's keep going."_

_"Yeah, uh ok"_ Kagome led them to the river that she saw when she first came here. When they got there tons of Pokémon were running around playing tag and swimming. The brothers jumped on her head and admired the view as she was walking. All the Pokémon stopped what they were doing and looked at them a butterfly flew over and talked to them_ "Pichus come and play tag with us"_ the brothers said nothing else as they smiled and went with the big bug.

Kagome was left to her own devices and the activities continued so she went to lay in the sun. Soon she fell asleep and a little while later felt something nudge her nose. She opened her eyes to the pichus who said they wanted to help her test her power so she said ok just to humor them.

Everyone gathered to watch the three _"ok take a deep breath, channel your energy and fire it against the tree."_ Kagome calmed her mind and channeled her energy 'this is never going to work' at least that's what she thought when she opened her mouth to tell them just that when a black ball formed and grew bigger and bigger till it fired and blasted 20 trees apart.

_"WHOA! THAT WAS SO COOL!"_ the brothers jumped up and down happy that she did something awesome. _"But remember in a real fight no one's going for to wait for you to fire a shadow ball"_ the Butterfree from before told her. A Teddiursa agreed_ "he's right use it as a last resort."_

Then they made her learn Agility when the pichus came over and told her that some of the other psychic Pokémon had been talking and said that she is definitely a psychic type. So the psychics taught her some other moves that stayed within their type like psycho cut, telekinesis, hypnosis, confusion, light screen, and role play.

After a long day of training, playing and eating everyone was exhausted so Kagome put the pichus on her back where they went to sleep and made her way back to their cave snuggled with the twin mice and fell asleep.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

* * *

"We didn't find any clues to where that Pokémon could be." Misty was tired they walked all day AGAIN with no luck what so ever. "Maybe we should just give up, there might not even be a too find." They all sighed and silently agreed until "hey look at that" a whole bunch of trees were broken and knocked over. "This proves there WAS a Pokémon I told you misty."

"Well I guess we can camp here and see if it comes back tomorrow if not then we'll head to the nearest town, sound good?"

Ash reluctantly agreed with brock if there was a powerful Pokémon he wanted to catch it. So they ate, talked about their plan for tomorrow and went to bed. When they woke up it was a beautiful and clear morning. Ash misty and brock took turns keeping watch for the Pokémon. Nothing happened all day and it was noon so they were just about to leave when they heard rustling and watched through the bushes.

Our three hero's watched as a gigantic black and purple Pokémon with a white mane and tail walked with two pichus riding on it's head, when they jumped off and started playing with each other in the bank of the river and the huge Pokémon laid down, contently watching the two smaller ones play.

Pikachu ran off towards the trio and started having a conversation with all three of them. Ash proceeded to pull out Dexter "Augarion the legendary psychic Pokémon, this legendary care's for and watches over young or newborn Pokémon also protecting the forest it is said that if you see this Pokémon you will receive a long prosperous life."

Dexter just finished talking when ash felt a tug on his sleeve looking to misty she gestured in front of them...

Thanks for reading my kitties and remember REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.


	2. Hero's never die

Hello my kitties animedemonhuntress here with the second chapter of fate's game and I can't believe how much attention it's getting I mean I only expected 1 or 2 reviews but many liked this story so I'm going to continue.

Enough me talking on with the show I do not own any Inuyasha or Pokémon characters.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

"_Pokémon talking" _

* * *

Normal P.O.V

* * *

_Dexter just finished talking when Ash felt a tug on his sleeve looking to misty she gestured in front of them..._

Towering over them was the legendary Dexter was talking about, Augarion.

* * *

Kagome P.O.V

* * *

Standing over 6 feet tall Kagome easily could overtake the three kids crouching in the bushes spying on her and the brothers relaxing. They reminded her of when Miroku would peep on her and Sango when they were bathing and they would scream and attack him and Inuyasha would come running which caused Kagome to Sit him into oblivion.

God she missed them…..so much pain she had caused when she died. She just wanted to see them one last time.

The pichus could sense her sadness because they snuggled her head and hugged her ears she purred back at them _"I'm ok."_ She then turned her attention back to the nervous children who looked terrified. The bigger yellow mouse who introduced himself as Pikachu hopped off of her and onto the boy with the hat's shoulder. _"This is my trainer Ash, the female is Misty and the older boy is Brock"_ he introduced each of them with a nod and glance.

Kagome walked pass the bush and sat down watching with curious eyes as the kids stood up.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

* * *

"Now what do we have here, a legendary?" hidden in the shadows of the tree tops was the ever notorious Team Rocket Jessie, James and their talking Meowth listening to everything that was being said by Dexter and the twerps. "I say we try to steal it and get a big reward from the boss" Jessie already had a plan formulating in her mind. "Jessie how are we supposed to catch a legendary it's well, legendary" James pointed out.

"Easy we'll wait and sedate Augarion when it's asleep that way we have the element of surprise" Jessie informed her companions.

* * *

Ash, Brock and Misty P.O.V

* * *

"Hey Augarion I'm Ash and this is my partner Pikachu that's Misty and Togepi and that's Brock" all giving a slight wave not knowing that Pikachu already went through this. The pichus on the giant Pokémon's head got off and started to run around with Pikachu getting into things they weren't supposed to as Pikachu tried to calm their mischief. When they finally got into the food the kids preceded to shoo them away and when one stole Ash's hat he chased them for a good five minutes before Augarion growled a warning and the thief gave him his hat back with a pout.

Augarion as Misty could see was as curious as a newly hatched Pokémon and followed Brock around camp watching every move he made with great interest. Stopping when he stopped, walking when he walked even helping him carry water for dinner in its mouth. When it got bored it moved to her and lay down sleeping, waking with a start when Togepi was crying. Misty tried everything to make the baby Pokémon happy again feeding it, playing with it, hugging it. She was about to give up when Augarion picked Togepi up and licked its face dry purring in calming manner. Togepi chirped happily not really having a reason to cry but the simple fact was it was a baby and sometimes babies cried for no reason "thanks Augarion" Misty said with a smile.

Before the trio began to eat they let all of the Pokémon out of their pokeballs to eat the pokefood the trainers set out and they began to eat the pichus quickly sniffed the food and ate. Augarion just smelled it and walked into the woods causing the brothers to see their friend gone, panic and start to cry. "What was THAT?" Ash questioned. "Remember Ash, Augarion is still a wild Pokémon and it probably doesn't recognize the pokefood as food" Brock explained. As soon as he said that the legendary walked into the clearing with a mouthful of berries it was chewing very loudly. The two crying mice scurried over to their friend and hugged it's giant paws bawling and sniffling "pichu, pichu" Augarion smiling and talking back "Garion, Augarion" nuzzling the smaller Pokémon and pushing them back to the food bowl when they calmed down.

* * *

Kagome P.O.V

* * *

Lying down with a sigh still chewing the berries Kagome decided that once her friends were done eating they were going back to the cave after all she didn't know these children she didn't know if she could trust them. The brothers ran over to her and said that the strange food was good and she should have had some. She could tell they were getting sleepy when their eye lids started to fall._ "Come on, let's go home"_ they agreed and slowly climbed on her back. She started to walk off when Ash called her name "Augarion you know you can stay if you want." She nodded in thanks but walked off anyway heading towards the cave.

When she got there it started to rain so she dived inside not wanting to get wet, all of a sudden Kagome heard a big crash and jumped with surprise waking the twins who were fast asleep. She ran outside to see what was happening, the brothers not far behind. A gigantic metal charzard crashed trees and started chasing the Pokémon as they ran away, a young Stantler cowered with fear almost being squished until Kagome roared loud with anger and charged the metal beast using telekinesis to move the baby deer out of the way. _"Go! Find you're heard!"_ Kagome instructed. You didn't have tell him twice that deer was gone and Kagome stood facing the metal beast.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

* * *

"What was that sound?" ash wondered "let's go check it out it sounded like Augarion" Misty ran off toward the roar Ash and Brock right behind her.

Coming to a stop in a clearing Pokémon fleeing around them as Augarion faced the metal monstrosity with the Pichu brothers by it's side. "Well, well, well if it isn't the twerps." The kids would know those voice's anywhere….Team Rocket.

Team Rocket said a very lame motto as they came out of the robot rather dramatically.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite the people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

Everyone sweat-dropped at the sheer stupidity that was Team Rocket as they started ranting and raving about capturing Pokémon with this and that. How they had no chance of being stopped you know same old same old.

All attention was given when the odd ball team of Pokémon thieves jumped into their metal machine of death and focused on Augarion using hands to try to capture it. Not having much luck Meowth remembered that the two pichus on the ground were with the legendary before and had a brilliant idea. He aimed the hand at them and got close to grabbing them when Augarion tore the hands apart with it's teeth.

* * *

Kagome P.O.V

* * *

"_Pick on someone your own size!"_ Kagome roared angrily, these people were starting to get on her nerves. The kids behind her sent out their Pokémon to help her fight this thing. Chikorita, Staryu and vulpix landed next to her attacking with their trainers commands. Vulpix used fire spin the same time as Chikorita used razor leaf and Staryu used water pump. Kagome prepared to use psycho cut as gray blades appeared on her legs and tail she started to spin and hit the machine rapidly breaking open the doors and running inside.

She then heard it, the cries of Pokémon that were captured. Kagome raced down the hallways ignoring the pleas of Ash, Misty and Brock to come back. Tearing apart doors and padlocks Kagome found five passed out Pokémon. Using Telekinesis to move all of them put a strain on her, she got dizzy using so much power. Moving five small Pokémon with your mind while running was not an easy thing to do they started getting extremely heavy till the weight got to her and she had to stop. That was the opening Team Rocket needed as a cage opened up under her and enclosed Kagome form all sides.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

* * *

"We finally got it!" James was happy they finally caught the legendary they had been hunting for so long. "Yeah but our charzard took a lot of damage" Meowth sighed looking at the amount of destruction the giant Pokémon caused and analyzing the cost of repairs and how bad the boss would yell at them for wasting so much money. Even though he was sure that wouldn't matter cause they had caught a legendary.

Jessie moved the cage automatically to show the twerps Team Rockets prize "well it looks like your we caught your little friend." Yelling to let Augarion go, Ash told Chikorita to attack and all the Pokémon banded together to try to free the pitiful Pokémon.

The kids called on all of their available Pokémon to break the cage. All in vain Augarion tried to stand and roared a sad roar, one of defeat, helplessness. The pichu brothers cried for Augarion pleading for their friend to get up and fight for it's freedom. But it just fell every time it got close to standing.

* * *

Kagome P.O.V

* * *

"_Come on Augarion you have to stand up!" _the twins pleaded and pleaded but Kagome was drained of energy. Eventually Kagome just fell asleep waiting for her chance to attack.

"_Kagome you're awake!" Shippo ran to her as she sat up moaning and rubbing her head she took in her surroundings "Kaede's hut? But I thought…" she trailed off as she got a better look at his face she screamed. Shippo's face wasn't there it was blank, his skin melted away as spider legs grew and he talked in Naraku's voice. She screamed again as he advanced "now you'll pay for killing me miko hahaha." Kagome ran past the thing but as soon as she got outside everything faded away and the mini Naraku cornered her and lunged taking the both of them into the abyss her screaming and Naraku laughing hysterically._

Kagome woke up with a start panting and sweating in her still Pokémon body "well, awake now are we?" standing in front of her was two humans and a cat Pokémon smiling at her through a cage with the five Pokémon she tried to save...

That was the second chapter and don't forget to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW my kitties.


	3. Remebering is just as painful as death

Hello my kitties animedemonhuntress here with the third chapter of fate's game. I just want to thank everyone for all the reviews and follows and everything else I forgot to mention. Anyway enough of me and on with the show.

I do not own Inuyasha or Pokémon no matter how much I wish I did.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

"_Pokémon talking"_

* * *

Kagome P.O.V

* * *

The strange people stared at me with triumphant smiles the girl walking over and pushing a button on the wall. Blue beams shot out of the floor enclosing the cage, Kagome charged the doors trying to escape but she got electrocuted every time she did.

"_Dammit let me out!"_ Kagome growled with rage she was starting to get very pissed off. _"Let me out NOW or you'll be sorry." _Kagome was done with whatever game fate had shoved her in. A tired, hungry, pissed off Kagome was usually never a good thing remembering a time she got angry at Inuyasha her anger slowly died down at the painful memory knowing she would never argue with him again.

_flashback_

"_Come on Inuyasha we need to rest." Sango had to yell at the hanyou who was jumping from tree to tree. "What we need is to look for jewel shards so pick up the pace!" Inuyasha as usual was being a pain. "No Inuyasha we have to stop we're all tired even your barley staying awake" Kagome said as she stopped pulled out her sleeping bag grabbed Shippo and went to sleep without dinner. _

_Everyone else did the same except the dog hanyou who poked Kagome as she slept. Treading on dangerous ground Inuyasha even went as far as to yell in her ear "OI WENCH! WAKE UP." To say that Kagome was pissed was an understatement and she snapped when he pulled her hair so she shot up waking everyone else. "SHUT UP INUYASHA AND GO TO SLEEP BUT SO HELP ME IF YOU DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE I WILL S-I-T YOU INTO OBLIVION!"_

_Her group members looked shocked NEVER had they heard the miko yell like that. Inuyasha walked away with his ears down into his tree sulking but eventually falling asleep like everyone else. Don't worry they eventually made up and soon were traveling once again._

_End flashback_

Kagome tried everything she could to break the cage but all effort was wasted. Soon the other Pokémon woke up huddled in a corner scared and confused. _"Don't worry my friends will come for us"_ she reassured them and calmed them down a little. Kagome tried the best she could to keep an open mind. She decided that saving her strength would be best so she lay down watching her captors with a wary eye eventually falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

* * *

Meanwhile our heros were formulating a plan to save the legendary from team rockets clutches. While the humans were talking the Pokémon tried to console the Pichu brothers but no matter what they did the small Pokémon wouldn't stop crying.

The metal Pokémon wasn't hard to keep track of at all cause of all the smoke coming out of it. After a while Ash, misty, and brock came up with a plan: bust in, break stuff, find the Pokémon…..sounds easy enough.

That's how they ended up in the robot hiding in crates to keep their cover from being blown…

I know this was a short chapter but I was really busy this week and I wanted to at least give you guys a chapter so you won't hunt me down with pitchforks and fire. As always I appreciate the reviews so don't forget to do just that and until next time my kitties I bid you farewell.


	4. wont go down without a fight

Hello my kitties animedemonhuntress here with the fourth chapter of fate's game. Sorry i didn't update sooner but I got really lazy and my love for all you people made me want to write again so please don't hurt me.

I do not own Inuyasha or Pokémon.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

"_Pokémon talking"_

* * *

Normal P.O.V

* * *

James held his hands over his ears, the snoring legendary Pokémon that slept before him was worse than a Snorlax who took nightquil. How was that possible you ask well James didn't know the answer so deal with it. Sighing pulled out some ear plugs and stuck them in his ears he smiled with bliss as the dreadful noise was silenced but he almost felt bad for the smaller Pokémon who had to deal with this ALMOST being the key word.

Turning back to main hall and heading to the control room he stole one last glance at the beautiful creature until its ears started to flap back and forth. He stopped dead still and his eyes were shining like a kid in a candy store. James gushed over its ears that were round like a Teddiursa but black in color.

He coughed a little straightening himself as he stood briskly walking away without looking back.

* * *

Kagome P.O.V

* * *

She watched as he left laughing to herself as she now knew the man's weakness, CUTE FUFFY EARS! Kagome smiled evilly because she thought about how much fun she could have with this little secret. The ear thing happened by accident because they had been itchy but what a good use they have made.

Kagome was annoyed and bored so she wanted to mess with team rocket especially since they separated the Pokémon from her so they couldn't talk at all so she chirped like she had seen Buyo do when he watched birds. When that didn't work she roared like a lion, and when that didn't work she scratched at the bottom of the cage making a screeching sound. Finally Meowth came by and yelled at her to "snap her trap."

Fed up with being ignored she stood up at full height and roared the biggest roar she could muster knocking the cat of his feet. Glaring and getting up he called for Jessie and James who came almost right away. "What's up Meowth?" Jessie asked while tilting her head red hair bouncing up and down.

"Grumpy here won't shut her trap" of course he was complaining Jessie rolled her eyes and told him to give me a toy or something. Offended Kagome's tail was swishing uncontrollably she growled and started to pace. She was pissed, bored, and had no Inuyasha to take it out on so you could say she was very dangerous right now.

The small cat tossed a ball in the cage so I pounced on in and ripped it apart to show him a point, I looked at him and dropped it smiling he gulped and ran away I think he got my point.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

* * *

Ash, misty, and Brock climbed out of the crates they were hiding in when they thought it was safe to come out. They needed to find Augarion before Team rocket sold it or gave it their boss. Running down staircases and hallways they found the control room nobody was in. Pushing buttons they found the camera in Augarion's cage and also found the other Pokémon.

Misty would free the smaller Pokémon and Ash along with Brock would free the legendary. Splitting up Misty easily found the Pokémon and broke the cage with the help of Starmie. She got them out and they ran into the woods. Ash and Brock were not as lucky because they ran into Jessie and James fighting for a long time Brock escaped as Ash fought them alone. He ran into a room and slid to a stop Augarion was in a cage way too small for it's massive body and some sort of lightning force field. Brock found the button and pushed it the lightning going away after that he grabbed a metal bar and started hitting the lock breaking it open.

Augarion climbed out and stretched ready to fight for it's freedom. "Hey, are you ready to get out of here Augarion?" Brock petted the Pokémon on it's head and it laid down telling him to get on it's back he nodded and got on. They ran to Ash who was still fighting team rocket Brock got down as Augarion used Psycho cut spinning at an unnatural speed pushing the evil teens and their Pokémon back. Eyes glowing red the legendary used hypnosis to control them and make them tie each other up.

The kids left but destroyed the robot leaving team rocket near a tree asleep and tied up. Back at the camp the Pichu brothers ran up the big Pokémon crying and giving it hugs no doubt telling it how much they missed it. The motherly Pokémon just curled around them hugging them close and falling asleep.

* * *

That's the fourth chapter and remember reviews are what keep me and this story alive so until next time ja ne.


	5. Just the begining

Hello kitties animedemonhuntress here with the fifth chapter of fate's game. I took some time off fanfiction after writing a 3,000+ chapter of my Blue Exorcist story White Flame so when you get the chance please check it out and leave a review. Also as I said in my bio I was going to update and publish more stories and if I didn't get to this one in time then you'd just have to wait but don't worry kitten's I am definitely going to keep doing this story. Anyways on with the show!

I do not own Inuyasha or Pokémon no matter how much I wish I did.

"Talking"

'_thinking'_

"_Pokémon talking"  
_

* * *

KAGOME P.O.V

* * *

After a few days of relaxation Kagome was finally rested up enough to move around normally. The kid's had decided to move on to the next town and the Pichu's had wanted to go with them when they left. The brothers kept asking to go with them so after a day of bugging her she relented sighing _"fine you win, we'll leave in the morning."_

The twins were ecstatic jumping up and down, giving her hugs even going as far as give her a peck on the head. If Kagome could blush she would be tomato red under all that fur. _"Alright, alright now let's get some sleep you two"_ she said with a yawn laying down and curling around the mice.

Early dawn came and the Pokémon with it, the sun was like a wakeup call they had to answer not allowed to ignore. Who would have guessed it but our little miko did not like this internal alarm clock she was given. The brother's knew the legendary was best left alone in the mornings but they couldn't help riling her up a bit before breakfast. Poking her head and jumping on her person just ticked her off but once they pulled her tail AND while she was half asleep she involuntarily fired a shadow ball at them. Since she was tired she built up the power in no time and quickly apologized to smaller Pokémon who were shaking for all it was worth.

Sighing she went looking for food sniffing head to the ground her nose twitched every once in a while and she made a frustrated snorting sound. Looking up she narrowed her eyes at the fruit hanging way above her body. Wiggling her body she crouched down and then sprung up snatching a big branch off the tree. Smirking she told herself how fabulous and awesome she was, picking up the branch with her large canines Kagome dragged it back to the brothers.

Eating their fill of berries they sighed and set off on their journey to find Ash, misty and Brock. Little did Kagome know everything was not as happy as it seemed. For as soon as they stepped out of the forest trees blackened and died, flowers wilted, grass dried up and Pokémon ran for cover. No one knew what was going on all they knew was as soon as the protector of the forest left chaos followed.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

* * *

"How long till the next town Brock? Because I'm starting to get hungry" Ash complained while he and Pikachu held their stomachs. "The map says it's not that much farther we can get food as soon as we get in the town." They groaned in despair stomachs growling "I can't wait to eat a hot meal." Continuing to walk in silence all of a sudden they heard giant footsteps. Turning around their eyes widened in surprise when they spotted Augarion and the Pichu's were running at them.

* * *

And this is where we stop for now, I didn't really have an idea where to go for this chapter but it all went ok. Thank you for all the reviews it makes me feel happy and complete, also don't forget to read my Blue Exorcist story as I said above and leave a review I think it's a pretty good story. Until next time Kitties ja ne.


	6. onward to River Town!

**Animedemonhuntress here and with me I bring chapter six of fate's game AND on time….sort of! What a shocker! Anyway enjoy the show and drop a review down below!**

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR POKEMON!**

"Talking"

"_Pokémon talking"_

'_Thinking'_

* * *

Normal P.O.V

* * *

"Augarion, pichu's! What are you doing here?" they all yelled at the same time. The three Pokémon came to a stop in front of them Augarion bobbed it's head up and down snorting a hello, making a weird movement of trotting in place. Brock walked forward petting its head and talking quietly at it.

Pikachu was chatting with them and he and the brother's started to play as the legendary sat down purring when brock scratched in her ear. Eventually the three human kids figured out what the Pokémon wanted but it took them an hour to do so. A certain miko was a little frustrated that it took so long but she got over it and as revenge planned to make this trip a living hell for them all.

They were up and going a little while after that, making their way to river town, a large city that sits in the middle of a lake that connects to a network of rivers. 'Original name' misty thought sarcastically while rolling her eyes. On the way the humans enjoyed the peaceful quiet of the open road but with every trip is that person who annoyed the shit out of everyone else. That one person not even being a person in this case just a coffee deprived priestess turned legendary who kept muttering to itself and making random loud comments here and there. From the Pokémon end it was annoying but on the human end they heard snorts, growls, purrs, maybe even a fart or two. All they knew is that this all powerful Pokémon would not shut the hell up!

Finally the legendary shut its mouth or muzzle or whatever you humans call it. They sighed loving the silence until the motor mouth Pokémon took up talking again to pass the time. Misty got so fed up with this she actually pulled out a giant hammer from seemingly nowhere, Ash and Brock tried to hold her back but it was like attempting to move a building they agreeingly whispered to each other. Her eye twitched 'did they just call me fat?' see turned the hammer on them with a vengeance.

Calmed down they continued on their journey and looked in awe at the massive river connecting to the lake. They waited for the ferry to arrive and talked about how to explain why a Pokémon the size of a minivan was on the boat and why it was never seen before.

They argued a bit but it was determined that since Brock and Augarion were the closest they would portray as trainer and a rare Pokémon he found a while back and caught with a masterball that he had but hadn't used yet. Why the kids were keeping it a secret? They didn't want team rocket or any other organization catching wind of the legendary and try to take it for themselves.

* * *

Kagome P.O.V

* * *

When they got on the ferry everyone was staring at her either curious, afraid, or just plain weirded out at her sheer size. Sitting like a good little *cough 'huge' cough* Pokémon pet Kagome did reserve the right to have a staring contest with a raticate that was also as bored as she.

Sure that she was going win her eyes narrowed even more but the "unbreakable" concentration she had was interrupted at the sound of the captain saying that they would dock soon. Chirping in conquest the raticate went back to its owner as they docked and everyone waited for her to get up before passing just in case she got a sudden craving for human.

* * *

**And that ladies and gentleman is the sixth chapter hope you liked reading as much I enjoyed writing it. But alas I do have some bad news, as of next week I will be starting my second year in high school which means less updates then I would like T.T I hope all you lovely readers forgive me. Until next time ja ne. **


	7. Missing in action

**Animedemonhuntress here and with me I bring chapter seven of fate's game I'm so glad I was able to update with school being in the way I hope you enjoy the show and drop a review down below! Also I will try to do my updates on time even though I'm a very lazy potato I just didn't think it was fair to all of you lovely readers and for that I am sorry *bows*.**

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR POKEMON!**

"Talking"

"_Pokémon talking"_

'_Thinking'_

* * *

Kagome P.O.V

* * *

The first thing Kagome saw was the blue river, a giant tower in the middle of the city where Pokémon were pitted against each other in life or death battles for entertainment of humans. She snorted in disgust at the barbarity of it, even having been told that the local team magma ran it against the will of the the worst of the worst went into that tower and as to why it had not been shut down yet, they have powerful Pokémon protecting every entrance and exit in that building so the police cannot even get inside. She just hoped that no one she knew had to go into that tower and possibly die.

Kagome's attention went back to the kids in front of her who were eating hamburgers while she and the brother's ate some type of fish but it was delicious either way. Giving her a small chirp the baby Pokémon in Misty's lap reached up to her _"up! up!"_ she moved her tail around Togepi and lifted him up and down while he screamed in happiness.

People crowded around her like she was a one woman show but it didn't mean she didn't like it, at first everyone was scared of her. Until some kid fell into the river and was drifting away by the current Kagome rushed to the rescue pulling the child to shore before she could drown. The word soon spread that about what she did and "Augarion" became the local hero.

Breaking her train of thought she back to playing with the small one, she was so engrossed in Togepi that Kagome didn't see the smoke bomb coming flying at them. With a loud pop it exploded and sent out so much black smoke no one could see they just coughed. People rushed away from the smoke and that gave five humans the opportunity to throw a net over her and drag her away along with the egg Pokémon that was caught along with her and toss them into the back of a truck that speed away.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

* * *

Chaos ensued when the smoke bomb exploded mothers tried to find children, fathers tried to find mothers and Pokémon tried to find fathers. Ash, Misty and Brock tried to find each other and the Pokémon. The brothers jumped off the table they were eating from and went to find everyone else in the mess. Coughing and trying to find their friends while also trying not to get stepped on was a huge task but it got better when the smoke cleared and they looked around for the giant Pokémon. Seeing her nowhere they went to find Ash, Misty, and Brock maybe she was with them.

Having no such luck in finding them the Pichu's were about to give up when they finally spotted the three preteens. "Pichu pichu? Pi!" they said running over to them and looking for their friend. "Pichu where's Augarion? I thought it was with you two." Ash bent back up and started searching for the hard to miss Pokémon. Misty tugged on his sleeve looking panicked "Ash Togepi is also gone!" she almost had tears in her eyes the baby Pokémon couldn't survive on it's own.

Brock gave a knowing smile "It's alright Misty if it's with Augarion who is the protector baby Pokémon it will be well taken care of." She nodded looking more relieved I guess you're right, if that's the case we should look for them ask if anyone has seen them." With that they headed off to search for the lost Pokémon the twins perched on brocks shoulder to keep an extra look out. Will they find their friends Togepi and Augarion? Find out next time on fate's game!

* * *

**That concludes the seventh chapter I hope you all enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review . Also I will have chapters now between 700-900 words because it breaks up the chapters and gives you more to read and look forward to. Until next time my kitties ja ne! **


	8. Don't poke the mother bear

**Animedemonhuntress here and with me I bring chapter eight of fate's game. WOW! Chapter eight who would have thought we would have gotten here? I sure didn't! I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed. Without you this story wouldn't even exist. **

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR POKEMON!**

"Talking"

"_Pokémon talking"_

'_Thinking'_

* * *

Kagome P.O.V

* * *

"_Ungh… what- what happened?"_ She blinked rapidly trying to clear her head. Kagome shook her confusion and shot up with a gasp _"Togepi! Togepi where are you!?"_ she looked around and realized that the little egg shaped Pokémon was nowhere in sight she also realized that she was in a glass tank of some sort. It was taller than her and wider so she had no problem pacing like an enraged mother tiger who's cub had been taken by hunter's ready to tear the person who did it to pieces. Very. Painfully.

Gold claws clicked on the hard stone floors of her tank the legendary trying to attack anyone she saw walking by with a roar. So far only large scratch marks on the glass were able to be made. A while ago two Houndoom's came to sit outside her tank and it only pissed her off even more when one mocked her _"be a good kitty and play with some yarn so you shut up."_ Charging the glass with a snarl snarled at him _"why don't you come in here and say that mutt! Let's see how long you live after that…"_ eyes narrowed she made herself a promise and she said this out loud _"when I get out of here you'll be the first to die." _

Kagome surprised herself because she had never been this angry in her entire life, not even with Inuyasha. But she felt like the small Pokémon was her child even though he wasn't, just like Shippo who became her son of sorts. The Houndoom laughed _"nice kitty you better put away those claws before someone gets hurt." _'_Just you wait till I'm free then you'll be sorry you son of a bitch' _she thought while curling up in a corner.

Her ears twitched when she heard footsteps and she sat up with a growl and saw three people two men and one woman in a uniform. "Hello Augarion we have your little friend quite a cute thing" the woman said holding up Togepi. Kagome bashed the glass with a roar and the two men placed their hands on their pokeballs. The women held up her hand "now now we wont hurt it as long as you do what we say."

"_Coward! Holding a child hostage is despicable! I swear to Kami I will kill every single one of you bastards! But for now to keep him safe I will do as you say…" _she hung her head in defeat not wanting to think about what would happen to Togepi if she didn't obey_. 'Like a snake I will wait to strike and inject my venom into this organization when the time is right, for now we wait for their guard to drop and the attack will be least expected.'_

* * *

Normal P.O.V

* * *

"It's no use their not here or anywhere else" Ash sighed as they looked around the area of the restaurant they were eating in before. Ash, Misty, Brock, and the brothers sat down for a break after searching for the two lost Pokémon for over two hours. Almost about to give up the little girl who Augarion saved from the river came up to them "I'm Carly um y- you're looking for your friend's right?" she stuttered. They nodded and Misty kneeled down to her level "that's right do you know where they are?" Carly smiled "their in in the Blue River that giant tower in the center of town that team magma runs. I saw them take the baby and the Pokémon that saved me in a silver truck so I followed them, after that they knocked them out before taking them into the tower."

Giving a worried look to each other brock spoke up "do you think you can take us there?" Carly nodded and started to walk as the three hero's followed ready for any danger that was to come. No matter what they would save their friend's, stop team magma, and eat a good meal after all that was done. Ash clenched his fist _'Hold on Augarion and Togepi were coming, just hold on.'_

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter and OMG its on time! I'm so glad I got it done in time cause I was really busy this week I even tried out for a play! I will let you all know how that went and what part I got if I got one next week but until then drop a review down below and I will see you all later.**


	9. authors note

**I'm sorry my kittens but this isn't an update, my stories are important to me as are all of you but everyone gets crazy schedules and that's what I have right now. I have no time to update or make new stories so for the time being I will be going on hiatus; I look forward to seeing all of you again in the future my apologies and love,**

**animedemonhuntress **


End file.
